Shapeshifters (Species)
Shapeshifters is a rare species, as there are only twelve currently existing that possess powers. The Element Story When the Earth was first created, all it consisted of was earth. Not long after, air came along, and kept earth company. However, fire was created, and it began burning the earth. That fire would've burned the earth down, if it weren't for water, which, when put on fire, put it out. The more complicated version of this story is when the fire was created, so was toxic and thunder. They were all carrying darkness. Thankfully, with them, they brought light. Water, Magic, and Ice put the fire out together, and they made metal with it. This story has been passed down since the beginning of the human race, and it tells a secret prophecy, that nobody has been able to decipher yet. Previous Shapeshifters Around 40 years ago, there was another group of 12 shapeshifters. Their names, genders, and powers were: Sylvester Moreno.jpg|Sylvester Moreno-Water Representative Emma Corduroy.jpg|Emma Corduroy-Fire Representative Ted Hawkins.jpg|Ted Hawkins- Air Representative Alexis Elliott.jpg|Alexis Elliot-Earth Representative Bryon Mcquire.jpg|Bryon Mcquire-Light Representative Tasha Mcguire.jpg|Tasha Mcquire-Darkness Representative Sadye Bobbitt.jpg|Sadye Bobbitt- Thunder Representative Millard Mcneill.jpg|Millard Mcneil-Ice Representative Olive Smith.jpg|Olive Smith- Metal Representative Wiley Horn.jpg|Wiley Horn-Toxic Representative Rosalinda Rickfrod.png|Rosalinda Rickford- Magic Representative Edna Fitzgerald.jpg|Edna Fitzgerald-Quintessence Representative and Chain Keeper However, Edna became corrupted by the power of the Chain of the Pyramind, and began to fall to the evil side of the Five Cities. B.L.I.S.S. noticed this, and took the chain away from her. It was given to Emma Corduroy, the fire representative. Edna became so desperate to get the chain back, she confronted Emma at the end of a cliff in Flame Falls, and fought her for the chain. Emma fell of the cliff, plummeting to her death, much to the horror of the other ten shapeshifters. The remaining shapeshifters gave up their powers, and blamed the whole thing on B.L.I.S.S. Edna was put into the dungeons of The Pyramind, and everyone else went their separate ways. Sadye and Ted got married, Wiley became the ruler of a distant dimension, and Alexis ended up having Jeromy Laird, the current representative of thunder, as her grandson. As the new generation came, B.L.I.S.S. was extremely nervous when picking the twelve new shapeshifters to protect the Five Cities, in fear of having history repeat itself, but they decided to do it anyway, and gave the chain to Kyler Industria, someone they could trust with it. The Chain of the Pyramind The Chain of the Pyramind is the source of all twelve shapeshifters' powers. However, it only works when its keeper puts it around their neck. It causes all twelve of the shapeshifters to transform into a monster of their element, no matter where they are. Known Shapeshifters G hannelius instagram egpaf 67UHg8Y3.sized.jpg|Miranda McCormick- Water Shapeshifter Noah2.jpg|Noah Blanchard-Fire Shapeshifter Aaron03.jpg|Aaron Corduroy-Earth Shapeshifter Waverly1.jpg|Waverly Winds- Air Shapeshifter Karoline Wallen.jpg|Karoline Wallen-Light Shapeshifter Kasey Wallen.jpg|Kasey Wallen-Darkness Shapeshifter Jeromy Laird.jpg|Jeromy Laird- Thunder Shapeshifter Tennie Mireles.jpg|Tennie Mireles- Metal Shapeshifter Cristen Freitas.jpg|Cristen Freitas-Ice Shapeshifter Raymond Wilhite.jpg|Raymond Wilhite- Toxic Shapeshifter Valerie05.jpeg|Valerie Bate- Magic Shapeshifter Kyler03.jpg|Kyler Industria- Quintessence Shapeshifter and Chain Keeper Appearance Shapeshifters are quite young, with the minimum age being eleven, and the maximum age being sixteen. Their appearances vary. Powers/Abilities *Shapeshifters can turn into monsters. *Shapeshifters' powers come from the Chain of the Pyramind. *When inside the Room of the Supernatural, during a full moon, any shapeshifters' powers will advance to control over their element. *Very rarely, shapeshifters can transform into their element. However, it takes a lot to transform back. Gallery Miranda Eye.jpg|A Water Shapeshifter's Eye Noah Eye.jpg|A Fire Shapeshifter's Eye Aaron Eye.jpg|An Earth Shapeshifter's Eye Waverly Eye.jpg|An Air Shapeshifter's Eye Mabel Eye.jpg|A Light Shapeshifter's Eye Dipper Eye.jpg|A Darkness Shapeshifter's Eye Category:Supernatural Species Category:Species